leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Karthus
}} Abilities has been learned, it remains toggled on during the entirety of Death Defied. |targeting='Death Defied' is a self-targeted death innate. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Karthus cannot use basic attacks or summoner spells while in the Death Defied state. * will automatically be toggled on if Karthus has at least one rank in the ability, and it cannot be toggled off for the duration. * Death Defied occupies a low priority for effects that trigger upon death: it will always trigger after effects such as or . * Karthus will still benefit from cooldown reduction during Death Defied's duration. * Death Defied will still trigger if Karthus is killed by the Nexus Obelisk. |video=Karthus IVideo }} Karthus detonates the target area after a -second delay, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies that is doubled if the detonation hits only a single target. |leveling = | }} |cooldown=1 |cost= |costtype=mana |range= | }} |targeting='Lay Waste' is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Lay Waste grants a small instance of sight before detonation. * Lay Waste hitting a single target lists damage as a critical strike both in the damage text in game and in the post-game screen, where the damage from Karthus's most powerful Lay Waste will appear in the post-game's "Largest Critical Strike" section of the graphs. **Despite this, Lay Waste can not actually critically strike and, as such, does not scale with Critical Strike Damage even if it hits a single target. |video=Karthus QVideo }} Karthus creates a wall at the target location for 5 seconds that provides around it for the duration, enemies who pass through it by an amount that decays over 5 seconds and reducing their by 15% for the duration. |leveling = |cooldown=18 |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=1000 |targeting='Wall of Pain' is a ground targeted linear area of effect ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional= * Wall of Pain grants sight around the pillars of the wall but not the wall itself. * Wall of Pain can only affect a given enemy once per cast. |video=Karthus WVideo }} Karthus restores upon killing an enemy. |description2= Karthus deals magic damage to all nearby enemies each second. |leveling = mana}} |leveling2= |range=425 |cost= |costtype=mana per second |targeting='Defile' is a point blank area of effect toggle. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional= * Defile also restores mana to Karthus if he kills an enemy structure. |video=Karthus EVideo }} Karthus channels for 3 seconds and, upon completing the channel, deals magic damage to all enemy champions. |description2 = You can't move or deactivate after activating "Requiem" until channel ends or being interrupted. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=Global |targeting='Requiem' is an auto-targeted global area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= * Requiem's impending damage is shown to enemies by a large beam of greenish light coming from the sky during the channel. ** Champions who were untargetable when the channel begins will not have this beam show for them, but will still take damage when it ends (should they become targetable in the meantime). * Champions who are untargetable when the channel ends do not have any damage dealt to them. * If Requiem's channel is interrupted in some fashion, the ability's cooldown is still applied in full and the mana cost is not refunded. |video=Karthus RVideo }} References cs:Karthus de:Karthus es:Karthus fr:Karthus pl:Karthus pt-br:Karthus ru:Karthus zh:卡尔萨斯 Category:Global champion Category:2009 release Category:Beta stage release Category:Released champion Category:Mage champion Category:Mana Heal champion Category:Slow champion Category:Ranged champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion